Sorry
by brookefan329
Summary: Brucas one shot song fic to Sorry by Buckcherry.


**Author's note:** Here's a one shot I was inspired to write. The song is "Sorry" by Buckcherry. Enjoy!

_**Oh I had a lot to say was thinking on my time away  
I missed you and things weren't the same**_

She drove to work, feeling empty inside. That had become the norm and she hated it. Her world had been incomplete for a while now, and she knew what it all went back to, but somehow knowing didn't make it any easier.

_Flashback_

"_Sorry, I must have lost cell reception." She apologized, her cell phone had disconnected right in the middle of their conversation._

"_No, its okay. I can't really talk anyways."_

"_Oh, I'm sorry. I'll let you go then, just give me a call when you get a chance."_

_He drew in a breath, audible to her over the phone._

"_I can't Brooke."_

"_Okay?" She said, unsure what he meant._

"_Nicole doesn't want me to talk to you anymore. I'm sorry. I don't want it to end this way." _

"_She made you choose huh?" Anger boiled up inside of her._

"_Yes, I'm sorry, I hate that it has to be this way."_

"_If you hated it so much Lucas, you wouldn't choose."_

_With that she hung up her phone, and bid farewell to the only boy she had ever loved._

Seven years. It had been seven years, almost to the day, since they had met. It had been one year since he told her that he chose someone else, one year out of the seven that she had lived without him. Somehow, that one year seemed so much longer than the previous six.

_**Cause everything inside, it never comes out right**_

_**And when I see you cry it makes me want to die**_

He had picked up the phone countless times in the past year to call her. He always hung up after he dialed the first few numbers because he had no idea what he would say to her. An apology didn't seem to be enough; there weren't any words that were enough.

Faced with a choice, the most difficult choice of his life, he had made a decision that haunted him every moment of every day. He had hoped the regret would diminish over time, but it didn't, there were even times it got worse, times he hated himself for doing what he did to her.

After all those years he knew her so well. He could tell by the inflection in her voice when she was upset, and he knew that when he told her he had chosen someone else he had hurt her. He knew because he could hear it, the strain in her voice, the pain she tried to hide. It ate him up inside to know that he had caused her pain.

_**I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue, I'm sorry about all the things I said to you**_

_**And I know, that I can't take them back**_

She sat at her desk at work, pretending to be deeply involved in some mass of papers before her when in fact; all she could do was think about that nagging emptiness. The emptiness that she knew she somewhat deserved.

It would be so much easier if she hadn't made things worse. Hating him would be a simple task, but no, she had to throw gas on the fire. Months after he had cut off their friendship he called, had reached out to her, wanting to talk, and she had blown him off.

_Flashback_

"_How are you Brooke? We haven't talked in forever." _

"_And whose choice was that." She snapped._

"_I'm sorry. I wish things didn't have to be this way." _

"_Whatever Lucas. You made them this way. They're this way because of you. You don't want this? Then grow a pair and stand up to that girlfriend of yours, don't let her run your life like this. If you really wanted me in your life, you could have me, you chose this, don't tell me you wish it could be different."_

"_Brooke, please." He pleaded._

"_You know what? I really should go. Good bye Lucas."_

She hadn't known what else to do; she was stunned he called at all. Even more than that, she was angry he tried to tell her he wished things could be different, because they could be. All he had to do was say the word.

The gap between them grew even more that day, any hope she had of ever having him back was gone. All it took were a few simple words to ensure that he was gone from her life forever.

_**I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round**_

_**And I just wanted to say I'm sorry**_

He walked through the doors, knowing this was a huge risk, knowing he was really laying his heart on the line. He wasn't quite sure why he was even doing this, but he knew deep down that not having an answer didn't mean that he was doing something wrong, it just meant he was following his heart.

If he had been able to just let go, he wouldn't be here right now. If he could forget all of those little things about her, the way her smile lit up a room, or the way she would jump up and down and clap her hands when she got excited about something. If only he could let those things go, erase them from his memory, from his subconscious.

Memories of her would haunt him until he made things right, this he knew with absolute certainty. He would remember the pain he caused her each time something reminded him of her. He knew that he couldn't live like that for the rest of his life.

_**This time I think I'm to blame, it's harder to get through the days**_

_**You get older and blame turns to shame**_

Why couldn't she have just left well enough alone, left all the blame on him? She was embarrassed when she thought back to how she talked to him, ashamed that she acted so much like a child when he had tried to make amends.

Shaking her head she tried to will the memories to escape from the depth of her subconscious that they remained so deeply hidden in. She knew though, that they would always be there, not matter how hard she tried.

Pushing her chair out from behind her she stood, knowing she had allowed her mind to drift for long enough. She walked out of her office to grab a drink of water. And when she rounded the corner she stood there stunned at who stood before her.

**_And everything inside, it never comes out right_**

_**And when I see you cry it makes me want to die**_

He couldn't believe she was standing there before him. He hadn't seen her in a couple of years, and he was shocked at how the sight of her still made his knees go weak.

She stood there, across the lobby abuzz with customers, just looking at him. She didn't know what to do; she couldn't believe he was there. A million thoughts raced through her head, thoughts of how badly he had hurt her, how angry she was, but somehow, none of that mattered, not at that moment.

She began to walk towards him and him to her, and they met halfway in between. They stood before each other, neither wanting to make that first move. Then, she inched closer and he wrapped his arms around her tightly as she melted into him. He ran his fingers through her hair and allowed himself to get lost in its scent.

Both knew that they couldn't take back anything that had happened, but at that moment, none of that mattered.

_**I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue, I'm sorry for all the things I said to you**_

_**And I know, I can't take them back**_

Neither noticed the customers surrounding them, they were lost in their own little world. Neither wasn't to let go for fear that they wouldn't ever get a moment like that again, a moment where nothing else mattered but them holding one another.

"I'm so sorry Brooke, for everything." He whispered into her ear.

"Shhh, don't ruin it."

"Ruin what?"

"Perfection."

_**I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round**_

_**And I just wanted to say I'm sorry**_

She led him outside, not wanting to be the center of attention any longer.

"Why are you here?" She asked, her softness melting away and her rough edges beginning to peek through.

"Because I couldn't stay away any longer, it wasn't helping."

"Helping what?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Helping me let go of you."

"You chose this Lucas…"

"Don't." He interrupted. "Don't start that again. I don't want to fight."

"Then what do you want?"

_**Every single day I think about how we came all this way**_

_**The sleepless nights and the tears you cried, it's never too late to make it right**_

"I want to make this better. I want to be a part of your life again."

She shook her head furiously, "I can't just let you back in, it's not that easy."

"I'm not asking for a miracle, I'm just asking for a chance."

"What kind of chance?"

He leaned in towards her, his lips millimeters from hers, and she pulled away.

"Stop, I can't do it. I can't go back down that road. If you kiss me, there's no going back."

"What if I don't want to be able to go back?"

She pushed herself away further, trying to sift through what he was saying.

"I can't take another heartbreak, I don't think I can pick myself up again, it was too hard the first time."

He leaned in again, knowing that there was only one way he could reassure her. Only one way to let her know he was sorry and it wouldn't happen again.

As his lips met hers, she didn't pull away, not this time. This time she let the kiss heal her. She let the kiss be what it was meant to be….

An apology.

_**Oh yeah sorry.**_


End file.
